El Poder del Destino
by KaOa
Summary: El destino logro unirlos de nuevo a Rukia e Ichigo después de 9 años pero las circunstancias no son las mejores, Ichigo comprometido y Rukia con un problema familiar, ¿Podrán estar juntos otra vez apesar de todo?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro Y ningunos de los personajes me pertenecen

Solo los ocupos para fines perversos de este drama que por cierto fue sacado de mi imaginación, por lo que es totalmente mío.

Sin mas por favor disfrútenlo...

* * *

El Poder del Destino

Muchas veces la vida nos recuerda que nada es por casualidad, cada uno de nosotros está destinado para encontrarse con ese alguien especial y aunque neguemos la existencia de un "destino" no podemos luchar contra el ¿verdad?.. _Ichigo._

CAPITULO 1 

**-.-.-.-. Vida es un asco-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_ICHIGO _

Podía escuchar el escandaloso ruido del despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche pero por más que me gritara mentalmente que ya era hora mi cuerpo se rehusaba a responderme, no quería despertar ¿Qué caso tenia? mi vida carecía de sentido, tome las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba queriendo apagar el maldito aparato pero aun así fue en vano, como cada mañanas de los últimos cinco años mis esfuerzos se vieron truncados con una tentadora idea que me rondada la cabeza ¿Qué tal si no despertaba?

- Despierta- escuche la delicada voz de mi prometida mientras sentía como acariciaba mi cabello – llegaras tarde otra vez – susurro en mi oído, le reclame algo adormilado pero finalmente desperté, a seguir con mi infierno personal

Para mi suerte ella se fue a preparar el desayuno otorgándome un poco de privacidad en su alcoba, vivíamos separados pero parte de mis cosas estaban en su apartamento aunque con la que traía me las podía arreglar, camine hacia el baño comprobando que las misma ropas de hace tres días no estaban del todo mal, sin ganas de buscar algo más me las puse, en el gran espejo con iluminación a unos pasos de mi me percate de unos cabellos rebeldes sobre mi cabeza pero no le di importancia, mi reflejo se veía tan mal de cómo me sentía, no sonreía, no estaba triste o enojado ya no podía demostrar emociones

¿En que momento mi vida cambio a color gris?, todos los días eran iguales, me mire una vez más al espejo suspirando, estaba listo para irme sin necesidad de cepillarme.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – me detuvo su voz a un paso de la puerta- ¿no desayunaras?- sabía que era muy injusto al tratarse de Inoue, ella era grandiosa y no merecía que la tratara de esa manera pero no soportaba la idea de quedarme un rato mas quería irme y seguir con el martirio hasta que el día terminara, seguir con la monotonía.

- Cuando termine mi guardia, serás la primera que vea- le dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa fingida pero me pude percatar en su mirada que no me creyó - lo prometo - finalice y ella asintió, suspire y me dispuse a partir.

Como deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, que yo fuera el mismo de antes, el que alguna vez llego a disfrutar de la vida, pero ese Ichigo había muerto y tal vez eso no estaría tan mal si no afectara a otros pero me odiaba tanto por no poder darle la felicidad que se merecía, quería a Inoue era dulce, comprensiva y cariñosa lo que cualquiera desearía pero por alguna jodida razón eso ya no era suficiente.

- Buenos días Dr Kurosaki- escuche a la enfermera en turno que se encontraba en la recepción del hospital decorado como cualquiera de la ciudad, todos los rincones estaban pintados de blanco lo cual hacía lucir reluciente a la vista de todo aquel que pasara por las puertas eléctricas, los doctores y residentes corriendo apurados por los pasillos, la mesa redonda en el centro habitada generalmente por tres recepcionistas con el mismo peinado alto y cuatro enfermeras malhumoradas que salude sin mucho ánimo, me encamine a los vestidores para cambiarme por el tradicional uniforme azulado y bata blanca, el trabajo tal vez era lo único que me mantenía un poquito vivo, era apenas un residente y no veía la hora de tener mi propio consultorio, una idea a la cual me aferraba para no caer más hondo de donde me encontraba

- Buenos días Kurosaki- saludo Ishida un amigo de la infancia, nuestros padres eran viejos "amigos" aunque el termino rivales les quedaría mejor, se la vivían compitiendo por todo desde la universidad viendo quien era el mejor estudiante después quien era el mejor medico y ahora quien goza del mejor servicio si mi padre con su pequeña clínica o el padre de Ishida con su hospital, para mi gusto se comportaban como unos niños

- Hola Ishida- salude

- Parece que no estás de buen humor Kurosaki- menciono acomodándose los lentes- me pregunto si será por…-

- Mejor cállate- me acomode el guarda polvos azul, sabía lo que diría ese imbécil - y metete en tus propios asuntos- mi mal humor solo crecía es por eso que no me sorprendió que la puerta de mi casillero sonara más fuerte de lo esperado al cerrarla

- Deberías de terminar con eso, no es justo para ella- por kami lo sabia no necesitaba que un tonto cuatro ojos me lo echara en cara

- Eso no pasara - le dije cansado, era demasiado egoísta para dejarla y ella no quería irse, esa relación comenzaba a ser enfermiza- iras - me salí por la tangente no quería que me recordara mi patética existencia, suspiro cansado sabía lo que él sentía y claro no quería que Inoue sufriera por mi culpa.

Me miro y asistió después de un rato con un movimiento de cabeza

- Vámonos, tenemos guardia - salió acomodando su estetoscopio y lo seguí

Por fin había terminado dos días lleno de presiones, solo quería ir a casa y dormir, detuve por cuarta vez el auto por la luz del semáforo en rojo con la mirada figa en el parabrisas esperando con ansias el cambio de color cuando mis pensamientos se detuvieron al momento de ver una menuda figura borrosa de cabellos cortos dos cuadras más adelante.

Pise el acelerador olvidándome de las reglas de transito, quería alcanzar a esa figura como diera lugar mi estático corazón de pronto comenzo a latir a mil por hora tenia el estomago revuelto y comenzaba a sudar con una sola idea en mis pensamientos _Rukia._

La sombra se deslizaba rápido por las calles y tuve que acelerar para alcanzarla, giro a la derecha y las llantas rechinaron cuando imite tal acción mire por los alrededores me encontrada en una calle por lo que anduve más despacio, la calle estaba desierta algo lógico pues eran casi las doce de la noche conduje un par de minutos pero no había rastros de la figura ¿me estaría volviendo loco? Frene y estuve un par de minutos sin mover siquiera un musculo, seguramente mi mente lo había imaginado un síntoma del estrés o peor aun de paranoia.

Pero ¿por qué imaginarme a ella? no la veía desde hace más de diez años, confundido mire una vez más los alrededores en busca de lo que sea para confirmar que aun había algo de lucidez en mi mente pero nada así que deduje que irme sería lo mejor.

Arranque con más de un recuerdo, pise el acelerador queriendo sentir el motor vibrar y comprobar la velocidad que podía alcanzar me encontraba excitado, emocionado tal vez un poco mas esperanzado y mas… se podría decir _¿vivo?_ No lo sabía del todo, la imagen de ella rondaba por mi mente una y otra vez como una película sin fin, no tenia rumbo y aun así me sorprendí el camino que estaba tomando.

Las calles más costosas de Japón rodaban las ruedas de mi auto la dirección de la mansión Kuchiki era la que estaba tomando, no estaba pensando me movía por inercia quise parar pero no pude quería ir sin saber el porqué solo sabía que lo necesitaba, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un centímetro más la vibración de mi bolsillo derecho me detuvo, la imagen de la pelirroja se cruzo por mi mente como un rayo debía ser ella ¿Quién más?

Mire una vez más al frente y di la vuelta alejándome lo mas que pude del lugar borrando en mi toda emoción pasajera reanudando el viejo vacio quería irme a mi departamento y olvidarme del mundo, otro zumbido en el bolsillo y un suspiro cansado me hicieron tomar mi decisión podría ser un canalla pero nunca faltaba a mi palabra y porque negarlo necesitaba desestresarme pise le acelerador esperando que esto algún día terminara.

Entre suspiros y movimientos rápidos se perdía mi conciencia, Inoue era todo lo que un hombre podía desear y me preguntaba si algo estaba mal conmigo porque ya no me causaba ni un triste suspiro.

Hasta el sexo se había convertido en una tarea cansada y monótona, **ICHIGO** grito cuando llego al orgasmo agotada, Salí de ella y la deje a un lado de mi disponiéndome a descansar- te amo- dijo en un susurro, no quería mentirle pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de componerse – te amo- repetí mecánicamente y me quede dormido para volver a empezar la rutina.

RUKIA

Me desperté al escuchar el ruido de mi despertador no quería despertar lo ignore para luego acurrucarme del lado contrario ¿Por qué despertar?, no tenía nada por que hacerlo pero se me hizo imposible ignorar el pitido reclamándome que aun no lo había apagado, derrotada estire la mano y alcance el aparato que marcaban las 6:00 de la mañana un suspiro doloroso salió de mis labios al poner un pie fuera de mi gigantesca cama y me arregle de mala gana por que ni siquiera había salido el sol y era ¡SABADO! Que loco se despierta a esta hora el día de hoy, Pero en mi casa la impuntualidad era casi un delito es por ello que agradecí estar de visita solo por un par de semanas pero aun así el tiempo corría muy lento pues lo que se me había hecho casi un mes fue tan solo un día de estadía en mi antiguo hogar.

- Buenos días - salude a oniisan que estaba en la pequeña mesita color negra desayunando y me recordó la época donde era un par de años más joven y aun asistía a la preparatoria, cuando lo único que deseaba era ir a la universidad para escapar de esa mansión que a pesar de tener habitaciones suficientes para habitar a cien personas solo estábamos mi hermano y yo.

Nuestro padre murió cuando oniisan tenía 18 años y yo era tan solo una pequeña niña según había escuchado mi madre murió al darme a luz y al parecer esa fue la causa por la que papá se dejo morir pero no se mas al respecto son cosas que se tienen bien guardadas

- Buenos Días Rukia – saludo en cuanto fui a sentarme y una mucama puso frente a mí un plato lleno de comida deliciosa que extrañaba muchísimo yo no era tan buena cocinera, desayunamos en silencio como la mayoría de las veces

- Rukia necesito hablar contigo- dijo tomando un sordo de té, lo mire sorprendía pues mi hermano jamás fue de muchas palabras y solo hablaba cuando era extrita mente necesario o la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunte levantando la ceja mire su inquebrantable semblante, el jamás mostraba sus emociones y tan solo lo había visto sonreír un par de veces en mi vida, cada una cuando ella estaba viva pero tenía cinco años así que no lo recordaba del todo, algunas veces lo veía tan irreal que me parecía un sueño bastante loco.

- No - menciono tranquilo dejando su tasa suavemente sobre la mesa- tan solo pensaba que ya es hora que te cases- fue como si me hubieran dado un golpe directo en el estomago sacándome todo el aire cuando lo menciono sin rodeos regularmente él solía ser así pero me había tomado desprevenida _¡que! ¿Tenía casarme? ¿Yo?_

-¿Que quieres decir...- pase saliva antes de poder pronunciar _esa_ palabra, se me había revuelto el estomago y me esforcé por no vomitar el desayuno - ...con matrimonio? Oniisan - Sabia lo que significaba esa palabra en el diccionario de la familia Kuchiki "_casarse con un viejo desconocido y sumamente rico que traiga beneficios a todos menos a la prometida" _me aterre ya que había pasado todo ese tiempo evitando esa vida y ahora…

- Te casaras con un socio que beneficiara los negocios familiares en menos de un mes- me miro y noto el horror en mi rostro _solo un mes_ pensé aterrada acaso estábamos en el siglo XIX- trate de postergarlo lo más que pude Rukia… pero sabes cómo es esto – si lo sabía perfectamente, mi abuelo tenia reglas extritas sobre la familia, mi hermano fue desterrado cuando decidió casarse con alguien que no era según ellos _"de nuestra clase_", alguien muy linda que lo hizo feliz y por la cual peleo durante casi un año para que la aceptaran, era pequeña y no lo recuerdo pero las imágenes de una mujer de oscuros cabellos a lado de mi sonriendo dulcemente y mi hermano riendo en un campo lleno de flores estaban presentes en mis más dulces sueños.

- Lo sé – susurre mientras que esa imágenes fueron sustituidas con una de mi abuelo cuando discutía con mi hermano sin saber que yo escuchada _"es muy joven para casarse"_ le gritaba mientras mi abuelo se encontraba serio en un rincón del estudio "_está bien cuando salga de la universidad, después yo arreglare el matrimonio"_ y eso fue lo último que se discutió, esa noche había ganado temporalmente.

- iremos con Kuchiki sama mañana en la noche y tu prometido estará ahí - me dijo poniéndose de pie, lo vi retirarse lentamente suspire derrotada sin esperar más apoyo pues lo único que le importaba era las costumbres y no desobedecer las reglas impuestas por la familia, me quede helada mientras asimilaba las palabras _casada ¿yo? _salí de la habitación quería estar sola para pensarlo mejor en fin ese sería mi destino por más que peleara.

Caminaba por los jardines absorta de todo el mundo, me sentía tan asfixiada en esa vida llena de lujos y reglas estúpidas _¿Por qué?_ Era la pregunta que rodeaba por mi mente, una lágrima salió inadvertida y me sentí estúpida, débil al llorar por algo así, yo era fuerte, limpie mis lagrimas con ese pensamiento sin darme cuenta estaba sentaba en el jardín al que no había ibo desde hace años siempre trataba de evitarlo, mi inconsciente me llevaba aquel lugar donde fui tan feliz alguna vez queriendo revivir tal emoción, baje la miraba sonriendo triste guiando mis manos por los bordes imperfectos causados por una navaja.

Profundas líneas tomaban significado y mis recuerdos eran cada vez mas fuertes más intensos _Ichigo_ susurre el nombre que estaba grabado

- S_e puede saber por qué demonios tienes esa arma baka- una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ropa elegante elevaba la vos mientras veía que su acompañante jugueteaba con un objeto punzo cortante entre sus manos _

_- Puedes callarte tonta- reclamo el pelo pincho junto a ella aproximadamente de unos seis años de edad el cual recibió un buena patada en su tobillo- MALDITA ENANA ME HA DOLIDO _

_- Tú tienes la culpa eres un TONTO CARA DE MONO – contraataco sacando la lengua _

_- Tú eres una enana deforme _

_-TONTO, TONTO TONTO… te acusare con oniisan y ya verás lo que te hará por traer eso a mi casa_

_- Cálmate ¿sí? -dijo antes que la condenada niña consentida se fuera- no es un arma es una navaja Suiza, mira- le enseño los otros utensilios que contenía el pequeño objeto color rojo que le había dado su padre por su reciente cumpleaños, la azabache se quedo sorprendida admirándolo- no te haria daño con el enana- frunció el entre cejo por el apodo que ya era una costumbre en él y no lo entendía por qué la llamaba así, ella no era tan pequeña._

_- Para que te servirá- pregunto al hijo del médico que venía cada vez que tenia consulta su hermana, lo cual la hacía muy feliz y no porque su querida hermana ósea la esposa de su hermano estuviera enferma para nada al contrario eso la ponía más triste, pero su nuevo amigo pelo pincho siempre el sacaba una sonrisa._

_- Pues- se quedo pensando, el tampoco entendía por qué su padre le había dado aquello y porque su madre le había gritado por atreverse a darle tal regalo a un niño, no le veía nada de malo pero tampoco le veía una utilidad, el hubiera preferido el auto de carreras de su tamaño, que vio en el aparador de una tienda- la verdad no se. _

_La pelinegra siguió observando el pequeño aparato y nada se le ocurría, eran lindas las mini tijeras pero no eran divertidas derrotada vio hacia otro lado pero con esto se le ocurrió una idea _

_- Ya se- escucho el grito de alegría de la enana y justo cuando le iba a reclamar por asustarlo de tal manera observo como ella le quito su regalo de las manos en un parpadeo, se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía ser para ser tan solo una niña pero luego se enfado al ver que ya estaba un poco más alejada con ese objeto que seguramente podría lastimarla, la llamo pero lo ignoro, sin otra opcion corrió hasta el banquito de madera donde se encontraba Rukia._

_-¿Qué haces enana?- pregunto asomándose por su hombro sin lograr ver nada _

_- ¡Taran...!- cataruleo después de unos minutos mostrándole su creación con una gran sonrisa _

_-¡QUEE! No puedes hacer eso con esto- le quito la navaja de sus manos enojado como se atrevía a usar su navaja como lápiz se dijo observando su pequeña creación – tus perros son horribles _

_-NO SON PERROS- la confusión de los garabatos le ocasiono otro golpe al pequeño peli naranja- es champpy- explico _

_-¿el conejo horrible? De la televisión _

_-NO ES HORRIBLE BAKA- al ver la ira de la pelinegra, opto por no reclamarle no quería otra patada- además no es lo único que hice – el niño figo sus pequeños ojitos marrones en el garabato, su compañera de juegos tenía razón no solo estaba el conejo horrible también había escrito otra cosa _

_-i..chi..go- leyó quedando rojito como jitomate_

_-si eres tu- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja luego lo empujo echándose a correr- Ichigo tu las traes- grito desde lejos _

_-¡HEY! eso no es justo enana- grito también tratando de alcanzarla, nunca comprendería a las niñas _

El champpy que había grabado seguía tan claro como aquella primera vez, seguí con la mirada figa en este como si viendolo pudiera trasladarme a mi pasado, en ese tiempo era tan extrañamente feliz quería volver a sentir ese sentimiento aunque sea solo un segundo, cerré los ojos y quise recordar el tiempo con él, lagrimas caían sin cesar con una cicatriz que empezaba a abrirse me puse de pie y me fui del lugar como pude

- Lo siento - dije al sentir como me estrellaba contra algo mientras trataba de controlar mis lagrimas que no paraban de salir

- ¿Rukia? - pregunto una voz que se me hacia vagamente familiar abrí los ojos que al principio no pudieron enfocar bien aquel punto rojo enfrente de mi

- ¡Renji! – lo mire sorprendida al encontrarme a mi amigo por los jardines de la casa - ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte secándome discretamente las lagrimas por lo que él me miro algo preocupado

- ¿Estás bien? - tal vez podría engañar a todo el mundo pues era buena actriz pero no era lo mismo con él, a Renji lo conocí cuando Ichigo se fue, teníamos diecisiete años cuando este me encontró en el jardín llorando me consoló y me llevo a casa cuando yo no pude hacerlo, su abuelo el señor Abarai acababa de entrar a trabajar en los jardines de la mansión.

La verdad no recordaba nada de aquello, me había perdido horas antes en mi propio tormento solo desperté y me encontré con el energético pelirrojo que contaba una y otra vez como y donde me había encontrado me pregunto qué hacia sola nunca le conté la verdad ni sobre Ichigo me lo guarde para mí pero su energía y vivacidad era contagiosas por lo que evito que me derrumbara y era una suerte que ayudara a su abuelo porque así lo veía todo el tiempo, platicábamos de todo, me conocía y yo lo conocía a él.

El siempre ha estado apoyándome en todas mis locas ideas como irme a estudiar a diez mil kilómetros de ahí una carrera sin futuro aparente, me alegrada, me daba fuerzas y siempre lo encontraba en momentos de terrible necesidad como en ese momento.

- Si - mentía

- Me crees idiota o algo así ¿verdad?- dijo con una leve sonrisa, no conteste y baje la mirada

- Me quieren casar - susurre y en parte lloraba por eso no necesitaba saber que el gran vacío de mi corazón era por el reciente recuerdo de Ichigo, sentí el peso de su mano sobre mi hombro

- Lo sé - confeso algo triste - Escuche como tu hermano se peleaba con tu abuelo antes de que regresaras - Renji siempre me llevo ventaja con la estatura alcazaba el 1,85 es por eso que alargue mas el cuello para mirarlo sus tatuajes lo hacían lucir peligroso y tal vez por eso a mi hermano jamás le cayó del todo bien pero vio que el pelirrojo tenia actitud y una buena preparación cuando le pidió trabajo en la compañía después de graduarse, trabajo duro y llego hacer su mano derecha cosa que me agradaba porque él lo deseaba y también debo admitir que Renji era mi espía personal, algunas cosas que no me contaba mi hermano me las decía el

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- no pude ocultar lo irritada que me encontraba – hable contigo antes de venir Abarai

- Si te lo decía no hubieras venido- me dijo algo apenado y me tranquilice solo un poco no era culpa de el al fin de cuentas

- Si tienes razón- suspire y me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido ¿mi hermano habría ido por mí?

- Rukia, lo siento mucho, fui un estúpido egoísta- percibí la tristeza en su voz - pero como yo también regresaba a la ciudad quería verte

- Si te perdono - mencione sin darle tanta importancia no quería herir a mi único amigo, el me sonrió - pero tendrás que invitarme algo muy bueno para que te ganes mi perdón

- Por supuesto - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿qué te parece si en la noche vamos a una pequeña cena con unos viejos amigos míos? - lo mire sin comprender socializar con amigos de Renji no era exactamente lo mío no era tan sociable como él y no conocía a nadie así que me negué pero después de casi una hora de ruegos acepte no muy segura.

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo _

_me presento, sonreí nerviosa por la forma en que me miraba me hacía sentir una muñequita de porcelana encerrada en un escaparate de una lujosa juguetería – Rukia, ella es mi amiga Orihime Inoue -_

_- Gusto en conocerte Orihime san- salude inclinándome para saludar apropiadamente- felicidades por tu compromiso_

_..._

_- ¿Dónde está el baka? - pregunto Renji _

_-mm… No sé - contesto con un dedo en su mentón - se suponía que debía estar en la habitación pero no lo encuentro- por una extraña razón que desconocí sentí una desagradable sensación cuando dijo habitación ¿acaso vivan juntos? _

_..._

_Todo mi cuerpo se detuvo, mi reparación, mi corazón, se habían ido las voces, todo se congelo e incluso el tiempo.._

_Me perdi en sus ojos marrones que ya conocía..._

_-¿Comentarios?-_


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro Y ningunos de los personajes me pertenecen

Solo los ocupos para fines perversos de este drama que por cierto fue sacado de mi imaginación, por lo que es totalmente mío.

Muchas Gracias por los comentarios y mientras tenga aunque sea un review y seguidores, continuare subiendo el fic por que he de decirles que ya esta terminado y creo que sin falta lo subiré los jueves menos el siguiente CAP que estará manaña.

Sin mas por favor disfrútenlo...

* * *

El poder del destino

_CAPITULO 2_

-.-.-.-.-.-Nos encontramos otra vez-.-.-.-.-.-

- No puedo creer como termine aquí- me dije aunque llego a oídos del pelirrojo que me abría la puerta de su lujoso auto

- No te quejes tanto –sonreía de oreja a oreja porque sabía que había ganado – solo relájate y olvídate un poco de tus problemas ¿quieres?- puse los en blanco no estaba convencida que una reunión me ayudara a olvidar mi problema, pero al menos lo intentaría

- Renji – lo llame mientras caminábamos a la puerta de un pequeño edificio a las afueras de la cuidad un pregunta rondaba mi mente desde que venía en el auto y hasta ahora me atrevía a preguntar - ¿Como son estas personas?- la verdad no tenía ni idea, no me lo había dicho y quería por lo menos tener una idea a lo que me enfrentaba

- Bueno - pensó un poco deteniéndose a centímetros de la puerta de metal – Ellos son mis amigos de la Universidad, el hermano de Orihime era un par de semestres más avanzado que yo pero me lleve bien con él por lo que me presento a su hermana que estudiaba en la misma Universidad pero en la facultad de pedagogía, es un poco loca pero es una buena persona - vi que sonreía sin darse cuenta y le seguí poniendo atención a su relato- ella me presento a su novio y demás amigos, podría decirse que encaje en su círculo- se detuvo y me miro- tal vez se te haga familiar el apellido Ishida ¿no? - hice memoria me sonaba el apellido y vino a mí la imagen del médico familiar - Uruyu Ishida es el hijo de el Dr. Ishida que decidió seguir los pasos de su padre

- ¿Es tu amigo?- Me quede en mi lugar pensando había visto muchas veces al Dr. Kurosaki cuando niña, el había atendido la enfermedad de la esposa de mi hermano, un doctor inusual que siempre me hacía reír me agradaba pero repentinamente un día cuando tenía un poco de fiebre y llamaron al Dr. no era el mismo ahora lo remplazaba alguien más frio, me dio gran curiosidad por saber si su hijo era igual a él o serian diferentes como Ichigo y su padre, quite ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pude pero sin darme cuenta termine pensando otra vez en el.

- Son buenas personas ya lo veras y creo que hasta te agradaran- termino tomando mi mano para que caminara estaba nerviosa, conocer personas me daba un poco de miedo las escaleras del edificio según Renji ella vivía en el último piso

– ¿para qué harían esta fiesta?- me pregunte pero me di cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta y estúpidamente me sonroje

- En realidad es una cena de compromiso, esos dos se casaran, pobre de Orihime – negó la cabeza con un movimiento

- ¡Y no crees que es un asunto muy íntimo! solo para amigos- note que subí el tono de mi voz, sabía que no debía de ir quedaría como una ridícula al ser la única que no encajaba ahí

- Cálmate - me dijo con un tono cansado- Tu eres mi amiga ¿no?- no le conteste y espere a que siguiera un poco molesta- bueno eres mi amiga y me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo esta noche, no te preocupes ya te dije que te caerán bien, solo dales una oportunidad- suspire para calmarme y asentí, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a una puerta de madera que suponía era el departamento, Renji llamo a la puerta

- Voy - se escucho una delicada voz desde dentro junto con unos pasos algo torpes pero rápidos, vi como giraba la perilla sude frio mientras que un escalofrió paso por mi columna algo estaba apuntó de ocurrir y no sabía con exactitud de que se trataba, se abrió la puerta y salió saltando a los brazos de mi amigo una mujer de cabellos castaños largos y ondulados más alta que yo tenía ojos grandes color avellana los cuales reflejaban alegría, su piel era muy clara con un cuerpo envidiable de figura voluptuosa debía de reconocer que era muy bonita, se alejo de Renji con una gran sonrisa.

- Renji kun ¡Que alegría que estén aquí! - saludo efusivamente dirigiéndose a mi amigo que también le sonreía un poco apenado por el repentinoabrazo, lo cual me causo gracia

- A mi también- contesto recuperando su color - por cierto felicidades por tu compromiso- ella con una esplendida sonrisa le contesto un sencillo gracias, sus ojos reflejaban que era una mujer tontamente enamorada un sentimiento florecía en mi pecho no muy agradable acerca de las circunstancias que ella vivía y yo carecía, hubiera deseado escoger mi acompañante como ella o siquiera amarlo.

- Orihime - al parecer a si se llamaba ya que la hermosa mujer atendió- Ella es una de las personas más queridas que tengo en mi vida, Kuchi Rukia- me presento, sonreí nerviosa por la forma en que me miraba me hacía sentir una muñequita de porcelana encerrada en un escaparate de una lujosa juguetería – Rukia, ella es mi amiga Orihime Inoue -

- Gusto en conocerte Inoue san- salude inclinándome para saludar apropiadamente- felicidades por tu compromiso

- El gusto es mío Kuchiki san y gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa correspondiendo el saludo – Pero pasen que esperan – invito gentilmente mientras éramos guiados al interior de su apartamento, lo primero que pude notar al poner un pie dentro fue una mesita tradicional japonesa al centro, había un mueble mediano alado de mío, de madera donde se encontraban varios marcos a los que no les preste mucha atención, a la izquierda estaba un silloncito enfrente de una televisor de pantalla plana mediano

- ¿Dónde está el baka? - pregunto Renji estaba segura que preguntaba por el novio -mm… No sé - contesto con un dedo en su mentón - se suponía que debía estar en la habitación pero no lo encuentro- por una extraña razón que desconocí sentí una desagradable sensación cuando dijo habitación ¿acaso vivan juntos?

Negué rápido la cabeza sin que se dieran cuenta frunciendo el entre cejo a mí que me importaba aquello y un fuerte golpe me distrajo de mis pensamientos los tres giramos a ver la puerta corrediza

- ¿qué paso?, ¿que fue eso? – los ojos de Orihime se abrieron preocupada por tal escándalo que no debía ser más que un simple accidente causada por su novio, habría jurado que sonó como el golpe de una olla al caer con caldo o algo, me reí un poco sintiendo lastima por la chica que tenía un idiota como novio.

- Se escucho desde la cocina – le dije para que no se preocupara tal vez le hubiera dicho que fue lo que se escucho pero sentía que no debía de echar de cabeza al imbécil que derramo la sopa.

- Debe ser el - dijo Renji que seguramente pensó en lo mismo, lo mire y también reía discretamente mientras que la pobre de Orihime se preocupaba - yo revisare –se fue en dirección a la puerta algo despacio a mi parecer le estaba dando tiempo para limpiar el desorden que había hecho, las dos no quedamos viendo como se alegaba y de pronto ella me miro con otra gran sonrisa.

-Es bueno por fin conocerte Kuchiki san, Renji san se la pasa hablando de ti- me sonroje me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo pero él jamás los había mencionado y los sentimientos de hace un rato me hacían sentir culpable aparte me sentía con la obligación de responderle pero antes que mi boca pronunciara palabras sonó el timbre.

Varias personas que jamás había visto en mi vida entraban saludando y riendo en cuanto veían a la anfitriona, que me traía acuestas presentándome como esa _amiga de Renji_ a lo que la mayoría sonreían pícaramente y decían algo como "en hora buena, hasta que el pelirrojo se decide" o algo así.

Ishida Uryū fue unos de los primero que conocí e inmediatamente me recordó a su padre compartían el mismo semblante, cabello y sus ojos tenían el mismo tono azul del frio Doctor Ishida pero me pareció mas amigable.

le siguieron Sado, un hombre alto y moreno de cabellos tan negros como el ébano a lado de el estaba una mujer con el mismo tono de cabello mas bajita y de piel pálida pero ambos se mostraron algo serios al contrario de los que tenían al frente una pareja bastante amigable

- Urayara Kisuke- dijo Orihime cuando me presento al rubio de ojos claros, desalineado se encontraba junto a su bella esposa morena, alta con un cuerpo excepcional cosa que la hacía lucir mucho más joven pero sorpresivamente ella tenía unos años más que su esposo Yoruichi Shihouin así se llamaba.

Tambien estaban un par de hombres los cuales no recuerdo bien sus nombres pero ya los había visto en la oficina de mi hermano trabajaban con Renji y eran muy simpáticos aunque algo vanidosos, Orihime san termino de presentarme con ellos cuando volvió a sonar el timbre.

La casa estaba llena y el espacio se estaba reduciendo.

- mm.. ¿Quién podrá ser? creí que ya estaban todos- menciono pensativa mas para sí, me tomo de la mano para que la acompañara, estaba comenzando a sospechar que me veía como una pequeña muñeca de trapo

- Vamos- dijo ya estado a escasos centímetros del destino, abrió la puerta y un hombre un poco más alto que Renji entro a la casa tenía una sonrisa algo retorcida y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, sus cabellos eran negros peinados de una manera muy extraña en picos y si esto no fuera poco el ojo izquierdo lo cubría un parche al estilo pirata.

- ¿Dónde está?- pregunto una vez adentro

- Ahora que lo dice Kenpachi san, no lo sé- la voluptuosa anfitriona se quedo pensando y luego con una sonrisa me presento, cosa que él no le importo pues seguía con la mirada perdida buscando a su objetivo cosa que me dio miedo

Después de unos segundos llego Renji con una sonrisa nerviosa lo fulmine con la mirada, el muy ingrato me dejo sola aunque la verdad no estaba tan molesta Orihime era amigable, simpática y hablar con ella era sencillo, entendía porque había dicho que estaba un poco loca pero no era desagradable estar a su lado.

- Sabia que se llevarían bien- dijo riendo nervioso

- ¿Renji kun donde estabas?- pregunto Orihime - Hablando con los médicos pero ya sabes que son muy aburridos cuando se ponen hablar de sus asuntos que nadie entiende más que ellos- ambos rieron

Estábamos hablando cuando sin ninguna razón me puse nerviosa un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo poniéndome la piel de gallina mire hacia la ventana tratando de descifrar que era lo que me pasaba pero me quede un poco absorta del ruido o cualquier cosa mirando a la nada no tenía idea de lo que me ocurría estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y para colmo loca estaba segura que las personas normales no escuchaban dos voces peleando entre sí en su cabeza.

Una quería correr e irse lo más rápido que me dieran las piernas, podía sentirlo algo estaba a punto de ocurrir y entraba en conflicto con la otra un poco más racional que le decía que eso no era buena idea ¡me estaban volviendo loca! Y ver la obscuridad me ayudo a relajarme.

– Ella es…- reaccione con la voz de alguien pero no estaba segura de quien...

Cuando todo mi cuerpo se detuvo, mi reparación, mi corazón, se habían ido las voces, todo se congelo e incluso el tiempo ¿Cuánto llevaba así?...Minutos, horas, semanas.

No sabía decirlo me perdí, tampoco sabía dónde me encontraba fue como si alguien hubiera puesto pausa a una pelicula justo en el momento de ver aquellos ojos marrón que ya conocía.

Quería salir corriendo, esto no podía ser real, no podía estar pasando.

Pero el destino siempre esta jugando con nosotros.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo

_- no entiendo como alguien tan bonita se figara en ti- un desagradable sentimiento se deslizo sobre mí, quería romperle la cara a Ishida o mejor a Renji por sonreír como idiota, un sentimiento muy raro que surgió de la nada._

_..._

_- Ichigo kun - dijo cuando me vio a su lado al parecer estaba hablando con Renji- que bueno que llegas, quiero presentarte a..._

_- Ella es…- y jamás en mi vida me había quedado tan helado_

-¿Comentarios?-


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro Y ningunos de los personajes me pertenecen

Solo los ocupos para fines perversos de este drama que por cierto fue sacado de mi imaginación, por lo que es totalmente mío.

Aprecio muchisimo sus reviews, en verdad son lo mejor y quiero decirles que amo saber lo que piensan de este fic, las criticas considero que son las mejores por que me ayudan a mejorarlo asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia sientance libres de decirlo, mil gracias y

Sin mas por favor disfrútenlo...

* * *

El poder del destino

_CAPITULO 3_

-.-.-. Nos encontramos otra vez (parte 2)-.-.-.-._  
_

ICHIGO

_-Konbawa Renji san-_ el efusivo saludo de Orihime se escucho hasta la cocina en donde yo me encontraba arreglando un poco los extraños platillos de mi prometida para que fuesen comestibles pues el arroz con anguila aderezado con un poco de salsa de tomate no era muy apetitoso a la vista

_- que alegría que estés aquí -_ aun se escucha la conversación que mantenía con el pelirrojo que había quedado de cenar con nosotros por nuestro compromiso una gran excusa que encontró Inoue para reunir a nuestros demás amigos.

_- ¿Dónde está? -_ escuche que pregunto Renji obviamente por mí **¡demonios!** aun no había terminado de arreglar la sopa de almejas con pistache y un poco de algo que llamada Inoe _"ingrediente secreto"_ no se veía nada agradable y qué decir de su olor, arrugue la nariz cuando me acerque a comprobar ¡por Kami era horrible!

_-mm.. No sé, se suponía que debía estar en la habitación pero no lo encuentro-_ me concentre en escuchar la conversación y gracias a eso momento de distracción toda la olla con la sopa resbalo de mis manos salpicando todos los rincones de la cocina maldición! maldición! maldición!

_- ¿qué paso?, ¿que fue eso? -_ pregunto un poco preocupada así que comencé a moverme buscando los productos de limpieza como loco por los gabinetes

_ - no se preocupen debe ser el-_ abrí la cuarta puerta junto del fregadero bingo

_- yo revisare-_ el imbécil se propuso a ir por mí, saque a toda prisa algo para limpiar y arregle todo en un parpadeo, pero aun faltaba la mayoría de la sopa que estaba esparcida por el piso y agradecí a Kami que el pelirrojo me dirá tiempo para limpiar caminando lento, lo suponía pues sus pasos se oían pesados, pensé rápido y me las arregle para vertí el contenido a la olla poniéndola de vuelta en su lugar

- Oie Ichigo- Renji entraba por la puerta saludando no había cambiado en nada estos últimos años - ¿en verdad creías que Orihime no se daría cuenta que estabas arreglando su comida?- no le hice caso y seguí con mi labor -Hey así saludas a tus viejos amigos.

-¿Amigos?

- Sabes que sin mí no puedes vivir- contesto con una sonrisa de idiota por su pésimo chiste, creo que extrañaba su pésimo sentido del humor.

-Mejor cállate y ayúdame Renji- le lance un trapo que cayó en su cara

-Soy tu visita, no se supone que deba hacer esto- se quejo pero no me importo tenía que limpiar la evidencia y su ayuda no me vendría mal

...

- Que linda reunión- se escucho desde el marco de la puerta, voltee para comprobar de quien se trataba

-Ishida- saludo el pelirrojo- que viejo estas, los años no can enbalde.

-te recuerdo que eres un año mayor que yo- respondió acomodándose los lentes mientras se adentraba a la cocina, el pelirrojo lo miro con cierto recelo por el comentario- ¿qué es lo que hacen?- nos observo y creo que lo dedujo en seguida

- no es tan mala la comida de Inoue san como para tirarla por las paredes.

-No es que quisiera que se tirara idiota- no sé porque ninguno de los dos me creía- ¡dejen de mirarme así! IDIOTAS, yo no lo hice a propósito.

-Si como no- catarruleo el pelirrojo que seguía pasando el trapo por las gotas verdosas tratando de quitarlas

– yo solo espero que sea comible lo de hoy – menciono viendo la cacerola con preocupación todos sabíamos los gustos excéntricos de Orihime.

- Inoue san hizo la cena para todos, porque no eres más agradecido- Renji tenia las mellijas encendidas por el regaño- Inoue es una persona maravillosa, que seguramente se paso semanas planeando esto y asi se lo agradecen- estaría de más decir que unos de mis mejores amigos y colega aun amaba a mi prometida, mire a Ishida con lastima no podia hacer nada era decisión de ella.

-Yo no dije nada en contra de Orihime, solo quiero ver que tu también comas todo lo que te pongan en el plato esta noche - hizo una cara desagradable tal vez al recordar el sazón de su amiga- lo ves, yo solo dije la verdad, tú qué piensas Ichig, amos me miraron.

-Porque no eres útil Ishida y nos ayudas- lace otro trapo pero este tenía buenos reflejos por lo que no cayó en su odiosa cara que miraba a Renji como si quisiera matarlo.

...

- Por cierto Renji- me sorprendió que le hablara Ishida de nuevo, ya habíamos avanzado bastante solo faltaba una pared así que no les puse atención quería terminar de una buena vez- conocí por fin a - sentí un escalofrió repentino que me obligo a detenerme a observar la escena

-EN SERIO- respondió interrumpiéndolo emocionado- ¿qué tal? ¿te agrado?

-Sí, es más amigable que tu- contesto y el sonrió- no entiendo como alguien tan bonita se figara en ti- un desagradable sentimiento se deslizo sobre mí, quería romperle la cara a Ishida o mejor a Renji por sonreír como idiota, un sentimiento muy raro que surgió de la nada

Después de un rato el departamento de Orihime estaba lleno no recordaba tener tantos amigos o siquiera conocidos aunque el ambiente era agradable los invitados charlaban amablemente mire por los alrededores buscando a mi prometida y a lo lejos reconocí a mi viejo amigo Chad estaba sentado conversando con Soi Fong era mucho más pequeña que el moreno y mucho mas huraña que su hermana a lado de ella Yoruichi Shihoin quien era esposa de uno de mis más apreciados maestros en la facultad de medicina Kisuke Urayara la pareja hablaba con la mujer más chismosa que podría haber Matsumoto con su sobrino Hitsugaya ¿que acaso lo tenía que llevar a todos lados?

Me acerque a saludarlos por lo que recibí felicitaciones de todos por mi atinada decisión y un par de bromas "por fin el castito se decidió a provecharse de Orihime san" "espero que te diviertas en la luna de miel con ese par de…" me fui antes de que siguieran con sus comentarios pervertidos como dicen _kami los hace y ellos_ _se jutan_

Seguí saludando a un par de amigos y conocidos que me detenían para felicitarme pero para mi mala suerte me tope con Kenpashi ¿Por qué lo habían invitado? Ágilmente me escabullí dando un giro repentino a la derecha escondiéndome en una de las paredes de la sala antes de que él me viera con eso no le daría oportunidad de asecharme toda la noche.

Suspire aliviado cuando de pronto escuche la risa de Inuoe, para mi sorpresa estaba a un lado mío me sorprendió ya que no la había visto.

- ¡Ichigo kun! - dijo cuando me vio a su lado, alparecer estaba hablando con Renji- que bueno que llegas, quiero presentarte a.. – señalo la espalda del pelirrojo

- Ya lo conozco es el idiota de Renji- brome el volteo encabronado y de un segundo a otro me invadió un extraño sentimiento por el cual quería salir de ahí, la tención se sentía por el aire me asfixiaba al momento de respirar y por una milésima d segundo mi cuerpo actuó sin permiso, todos mis músculos se tensaron y mi corazón se acelero igual que mi respiración, mi cabeza claramente gritaba huye, tenía el presentimiento que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- No a él a su amiga- el pelirrojo se aparto permitiéndome ver a quien se refería Inoue – Ella es…-

Y jamás en mi vida me había quedado tan helado parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sus misteriosos ojos violetas me atraparon nuevamente como si se tratara de un hechizo, uno que no pudo romperse después de tanto, esto no podía ser verdad

_Después de toda esa obscuridad una luz conocida se aparecía por fin, el destino finalmente me sonreía._

* * *

_En el proximo capitulo  
_

_- Ella es Kuchiki Rukia - fue lo único que impidió mi huida, la voz de Orihime hizo que mi parte racional me dominara y otra vez volví a estar consciente pero sin decir nada_

___-_Rukia el es Ichigo Kurosaki–se me había olvidado que Renji estaba ahí

_...  
_

_¿Por qué? el no decía que ya me conocía_

_...  
_

_Paso el tiempo más lento de lo que hubiera deseado podía oler su aroma, sentir su presencia detrás de mi espalda y algunas veces sentía su mirada pero cuando voltea discretamente para cerciorarme el estaba conversando_

_...  
_

_-Todo saldrá bien Rukia- me tranquilizo - Eres más fuerte de lo que crees_

_..  
_

_- no tienes que pasar por esto sola  
_

_..  
_

_-¿te casas conmigo?- no dije nada mi sorpresa propasaba cualquier pensamiento coherente_

_-¿Comentarios?-  
_

NA: Fue dijamos que una introduccion algo larga pero de aqui para adelante viene lo bueno_.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro Y ningunos de los personajes me pertenecen

Solo los ocupos para fines perversos de este drama que por cierto fue sacado de mi imaginación, por lo que es totalmente mío.

Sin mas por favor disfrútenlo...

* * *

El poder del destino

CAPITULO 4 

**-.-.-.-EL DESTINO ES CRUEL-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rukia 

- Ella es Kuchiki Rukia - fue lo único que impidió mi huida, la voz de Orihime hizo que mi parte racional me dominara y otra vez volví a estar consciente pero sin decir nada, observe a la castaña que mirada triste a Ichigo pero yo no tenia el valor de verlo, callada e inmóvil por primera vez en toda la noche la dulce anfitriona me hizo sentir culpable pero no quería pensar porque tan solo deje que el sentimiento fluyera sobre mi pecho y un silencio incomodo hizo que mis ganas de huir crecieran.

-¡Así! que tonta soy – fue Orihime quien rompió el silencio volviendo hablar muy animada dándose un golpecito en la cabeza - se me olvido sacar el postre del horno- termino y la culpa me carcomía al percatarme que estaba llorando pero lo ocultaba tras sus largos cabellos.

_-_Rukia el es Ichigo Kurosaki–se me había olvidado que Renji estaba ahí, alce la mirada para encontrarme por error con la de Ichigo, ¿Por qué? el no decía que ya me conocía, porque yo no se lo decía a Renji, sus ojos marrones aun me observaban sigilosos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera como si pretendiera que yo pronunciara palabra, cosa que no me sentía dispuesta hacer, tal vez porque me sentía en un sueño.

Era curioso que justo ahora me lo encontrara por lo tanto para mi mente era algo irreal

Me sentía tensa nadie dijo nada no estaría segura por cuánto tiempo pero el silencio no me molestaba de hecho era aliviador porque si no hablaba con él, no tendríamos ningún otro tipo de conexión yo me iría al terminar la noche y no lo volvería a ver por mucho que me doliera, así que el silencio estaba bien eran las miradas lo que me ponía así, primero Renji me miraba con cierta preocupación y luego miraba a Ichigo con varios sentimientos que no entendía del todo resentimiento, ira, preocupación o _¿celos?_ Pero el peli naranja me preocupaba mas pues su mirada viajaba por todos lados y no sabía cuando se detendría en mi por lo que yo observaba gran parte del tiempo al suelo, luego a la ventana o Renji y debía de controlarme con una fuerza de voluntad enorme para no fijarme en el, pero algunas veces flaqueada ya que sin darme cuenta me encontraba viéndolo de reojo los viejos hábitos son difíciles de quitar.

-Tú debes conocer a su familia Ichigo- menciono de pronto Renji captando nuestras miradas –veras ella es de la familia más importante de todo Japón _Kuchiki_, no recuerdas que tu padre solía ser el médico de cabecera- me reí internamente por el estúpido comentario y juraría que también lo hizo el pero después de un rato de silencio me di cuenta que alguien debía contestarle pero ¿qué?, decirle _si Renji ¿acaso se me olvido decirte? Ichigo fue mi mejor amigo no espera, no fue tan solo eso fue el amor de vida, pero claro se me olvido mencionarte ese pequeño detalle _mejor me calle, mire a el origen de mis pesares, dejaría que el contestara invadiéndome la curiosidad, ¿Qué contestaría? tal vez me negaría y pretendería que no me conoce o diría la verdad.

Lo mire y sus ojos no se separaron de los míos era como lo recordaba, su mirada siempre lo decía todo, una media sonrisa ilumino mi rostro ya sabía su respuesta.

Abrió los labios para que la escuchara Renji pero…

Orihime cruzo las puertas corredizas trayendo consigo un plato hondo lleno de algo que no se veía muy apetitoso anunciando que la cena estaba lista, un bullicio en general lo interrumpieron antes que pronunciara palabra para mi surte todos se acercaron a la mesa por lo que los imite llevándome a Renji de ahí nos sentamos en una esquina donde me sentía segura busque con la mirada a Orihime ¡genial! Ella estaba del otro lado y se supone que su prometido se sentaría junto a ella, una fuerte punzada atravesó mi pecho deje de pensar concentrándome en la conversación que mantenía mi acompañante con uno de sus amigos_ ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ Así Chad, escuche evitando mis propios pensamientos.

La cena paso algo lenta a mi parecer o tal vez me sentía demasiado inquieta, varias miradas llegaron a mi lugar por parte de él y viceversa, era como una de mis peores pesadilla no aun más horrible esto si era real.

Trate de ignóralo o ignórame cuando no fingía poner atención en charlas ajenas donde la mayoría bromeaba a Renji _"todos pensábamos que eras gay y ahora nos demuestras lo contrario estoy tan orgullosa"_ o algo así no estaba atenta la mayoría de las veces veía mi cena casi intacta igual que las demás, me punzaba la cabeza y ni siquiera habíamos llegado al postre, rece porque mis nausease fueran causadas por la dudosa comida, trataba de controlarme escuchando las risa y conversaciones de todos pues estaba a punto de vomitar, saque unas de mis mejores actuaciones era hora de usar los maravillosos dotes Kuchiki ósea "actúa con indiferencia como si nada te importara" con ese pensamiento y un nuevo rostro me cole en la conversación que mantenía Renji con dos de sus amigos según recordaba era Kisuke Uragara y Sado, luchando para que mi vista se quedara fija en ellos y no en el peli naranja que para mi desgracia fue a sentarse a lado de mi a platicar con su amigo según recordaba Ishida _maldición, maldición, maldición!_

Paso el tiempo más lento de lo que hubiera deseado podía oler su aroma, sentir su presencia detrás de mi espalda y algunas veces sentía su mirada pero cuando voltea discretamente para cerciorarme el estaba conversando _¡tonta! son imaginaciones tuyas_ me regañe internamente al voltear por cuatro vez sin encontrar nada.

Después de un rato Matsumono según recordaba ya que se trataba de la mujer más voluptuosa que había visto en mi vida, se paro tambaleando para dar unas palabras a los futuros esposos, varios trataron de detenerla en especial un chico de cabellos plateados pero sin resultados, sospechaba que se había vaciado la botella de sake

- Quiero dar un brindis- pronuncio con dificultad con una copa en mano- a mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos- volteo hacia ellos, Orihime mostraba una sonrisa radiante e Ichigo a este no le mire- yo sé que no habrá nadie más feliz que ustedes en especial tu Kurosaki después de mi Inoue san tiene los más grandes..- suficiente la interrumpió el mismo adolecente de cabellos plateados- OH Histugaya que aburrido- se quejo pero logro sentarla, todos rieron pero al final mientras yo me sentí más miserable ¿cómo me podía dolerme esa situación? el tenia una novia, no una **PROMETIDA** ¡POR KAMI! Se iba a casar, el ya no era parte de mi vida desde hace ya mucho tiempo mire a Renji de nuevo y afortunadamente todo llego a su fin.

- Gracias a todos por venir- se despedía efusivamente Orihime agitando su mano de un lado a otro- Vuelvan pronto- grito pero ya estábamos en el segundo piso del edificio para contestarle, caminamos en compañía del extraño y desalineado rubio junto con su esposa

- Fue una gran noche ¿no creen?- menciono en un tono casual Urahara san

- Bastante aburrida a mi parecer, le falto algo de… - opinaba su esposa por lo que él la miro entendiendo lo que decía

- Si tienes razón, el sake jamás sobra - contesto tomando su mano- ¿No lo crees Renji kun?

- ¿De qué hablan? ¡Se tomaron dos botellas enteras!- le dijo en un tono acusador mientras caminaba- Tu lo viste no es así Rukia -pude sentir la mirada de los tres esperando mi respuesta

- Yo.. este… Si - apenas dije en un susurro mi cabeza aun daba vueltas y mis emociones eran un torbellino

-¡Ja!- estaño en risa la morena - ¿Ustedes creen? Pues no me acuerdo.

-Yo tampoco pero si tu linda novia lo dice Renji kun le creo- voltee y Renji tomo ese color rojo intenso que me hacía reír lástima que ahora no llego respuesta ante el estimulo- Hacen una linda pareja- continuo hablando sin importarle o ver su reacción me sentí estúpida al no saber qué contestar

-Será mejor irnos - le dijo a su esposo con una sonrisa burlona- los estas poniendo nerviosos, no ves- ella nos miro y también rio - nos veremos, fue un placer- fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en la obscuridad de la calle.

Caminamos hacia el auto y aun estaba rojo me pareció tierno pero jamás había visto a Renji de otra forma que no fuera como un amigo incondicional, lo quería pero en otra forma y me dolía en el alma herirlo al no poder corresponderle de la manera que él quería porque yo sabía que mi amigo me veía como algo más que una simple amiga ya me lo había dicho una vez, antes de irme a estudiar pintura a Francia, un recuerdo doloroso que siempre llevare en mi conciencia y que me condenaría hasta el mismo infierno en donde se puede decir que ya estoy.

- E.. este..- trato de hablar una vez dentro de su auto- ¿Que te ha parecido?- me quede observando la ventana por un rato no estaba segura que decir, aun no podía calmar a mi corazón del todo _no lo volveré a ver _era una realidad pero la verdad duele.

- Bien - conteste algo ausente pero estaba seguro que pudo captar la tristeza en mi respuesta.

- Me alegro- contesto lentamente con la misma apatía, me sentía culpable era una mala persona, Renji me había llevado emocionado para conocer a sus amigo y yo le hacía eso.

-Tus amigos me agradaron- le dije sincera con la mejor sonrisa fingida que tenia esperando a que funcionara - tenias razón, son algo..- pensé no sabía que palabra los calificaría mejor

-¿Locos? - trato de adivinar pero lo negué con la cabeza

- yo diría que son algo peculiares- sonrió al ver el adjetivo que escogí

-¡Ja!, creo que tienes razón- su sonrisa se extendió hacia sus ojos– Nadie los había calificado de esa manera, me alegra que los conocieras- no hablamos mas del tema por lo que la tensión volvió a estar presente en el ambiente.

-Todo saldrá bien Rukia- me tranquilizo - Eres más fuerte de lo que crees- sonrió un poco para darme ánimos como siempre - veras Rukia no tienes que pasar por esto sola es mas no tienes que pasarlo yo…- se cayó y no entendía de lo que hablaba lo mire extrañada y el continuo más nervioso deteniendo el auto antes de dejarme en casa- Rukia yo… yo.. Podría hablar con Byakuya tu sabes..

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

- Bueno pensaba que.. que.. Tú sabes

- No.. ¿Que?

- Tu problema tendría solución si.. No se

- Dilo ya Renji

- ¿Te casas conmigo? - no dije nada mi sorpresa propasaba cualquier pensamiento coherente _acababa de decir lo que dijo_- sé lo que piensas es apresurado pero tú sabes cuánto te amo, eres la razón de mi alegría-sus ojos me miraron con intensidad no sabia que significaba eso para el- mira yo soy un accionista importante en la compañía y si le explico a tu abuelo y Byakuya se que me apoyaran, así te librarías de un matrimonio que no quieres

-Renji yo…

-No piénsalo Rukia, no lo eches por la borda sabes que es lo mejor

No quise que me acompañara hasta mi casa tenía varias cosas en que pensar, mi cabeza era un nido y necesitaba despejarme, mire la reja grisácea de mi casa y tampoco desee entrar debían ser como las doce de la noche no me importo mucho, cambie de camino dirigiéndome a un lugar que nadie conocía algo cerca de ahí, un pequeño mirador muy viejo que antes era parte de la mansión pero con el paso de los años se fue olvidando dejándolo abanado un alivio pues me encantaba ir, era relajante y solitario justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

_En el proximo capitulo_

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había llegado a la mansión Kuchiki _

_..._

_-¿Estás bien? - escuche un balbuceo _

_.. _

_- Ichigo – pronuncie con torpeza tenía mucho tiempo que de mis labios no habían pronunciado tal nombre._

_..._

_- Será mejor que entremos a mi auto_

_..._

_- Cállate y conduce baka- ¿enojada?, la verdad no dejaría que me guiara a cualquier parte que el deseara_

_-¿Comentarios?-_


End file.
